The Greatest Treasure Is Your True Love
by CSCreations
Summary: Some thoughts about 6b and about Killian and Emma meeting again with only him to remember their love in Enchanted Forest.


''True love. True love is the most powerful and enchanting feeling of all according to my mother, Queen Snow. And I can't believe that it's actually true, and I have realized it just now. I am here. Here in the harbor of my kingdom, near the sea. My feet are touching gently its waves from within my slipper. And I am here, watching his ship floating gently on the waves while the anchor is keeping it on the shore. The Jolly Roger, the most beautiful flagship of my kingdom and its Captain more handsome than the sea itself. Touching my hand to a branch of a tree , I leave my dress be caressed by the swear breeze and I find myself admiring his beauty. Killian. From the first time I saw him, In my palace we were gathered all the village reward the man who saved my father's royal flagship which was in danger from the wild waves of the ship. Then a ship appeared. A pirate one and helped my people and their ship to anchor. The man who would be conferred was wearing a knight's armor, when he took of the helmet, his handsome face appeared to us. His blue like sea eyes, his beautiful dark hair and its bear. My eyes were stuck on him, my heart started beating fast. He looked exactly like the pirate in my ''Princess and Her Pirate'' book. While I was staring at him, he was approaching to my side and said to my father bowing to him'' Your majesty'' The handsome young man said

''It's a pleasure for us, young man to have such a gifted hero in our kingdom. Thank you for saving my ships and its people in it and I would like to express my gratitude to you. Please, accept our gifts and gold'' My father said and winked to the maid to bring the gold

''With all due respect, your majesty, I don't want any gold and treasure, I refuse being gratitude for saving those people's lives'' The man said and my parents winked to each other.

''So, you are not only gifted and unassuming also'' My father said and looked at me and then him.

''I believe, your majesty that the greatest treasures are found by time'' He said and looked at me. I blushed. Was he talking to me? Am I his treasure? Why I feel my heart jumping out of my chest right now? I smiled brightly to forget my thoughts.

''Please allow me to introduce you to my daughter, Princess Emma'' my Father said and entwined the man's hands and mine. That warm feeling that I will never forget, it was something like I already knew him all my life.

''It 'such a pleasure to meet you, your highness'' He said and kissed my hand, I blushed again, winked my eyes a couple of times and at last I smiled brightly to him.

''It's a pleasure to meet the hero of our land. I am sorry to ask. What's your name, savior?'' I said looking him deep in his blue eyes.

''Killian Jones, your highness. At sea they call me ''Captain Hook'' He said

''A pirate?'' I said and smiled and saw that he was wearing a fake glove instead of his hook.

''Aye, milady. Well, I have heard many stories of the Princess beauty and they came true. You are beautiful as a swan. I have to ask your permission about something. Can I call you Swan because it compares to your beauty?'' He said and smiled to me. His smile was beautiful and shiny like the sun.

''You can call me as you want as long as you allow me to call you Killian'' I said and smiled

''As you wish'' He said

''Killian, do I know you from somewhere? This feeling seems so familiar'' I said and he smiled

''I am afraid not, princess'' He said and my father suddenly hawed as everyone gathered was looking us making eyes to each other. I blushed and took my hand of his.

''Killian, will you stay for dinner, it's a pleasure for us to stay'' My mother said smiling

''Of course, your majesty'' He said and the four of us went to the diner room of our palace when the celebration was over. On the way of going I looked at him, standing near me.

''I have to ask, Killian. About what you said earlier. Did you find your treasure along your way at last?'' I said. He looked at me deep in the eyes.

''I did'' He said looking at me. I smiled and we continued our way. It was love at first sight. The other day I pissed Killian to be my partner to our royal ball. We danced until dawn in the rhythms of my heart. At the end of the night, we went to the royal rose gardens and he cut and gave me a blue rose, I have it near my heart ever since. And we decided to meet again at the harbor to show me his ship today. So, here I am. Looking at him and his ship while I am giving a few glances to my book. Now I think that I found my pirate. But is it too early to fall in love with him? But I can't stop it. Now he is coming to my side, near the sea smiling while I am saying to myself in my mind'' Emma, look at him, this person truly loves you'' and the feelings are mutual.

''Emma, are you alright?'' He said and I winked my eyes.

''I am so happy that you came'' HE said and put his arms around me and lifted me up.

''Better than ever. Now, let's go for that tour of your ship, shall we?'' I said smiling brightly.

''Of course , my Swan'' He said and kissed my hand gently while I was following him on the way to his ship and while I was resting my head to his shoulder.

So, now I know what true love is. It is the greatest treasure of all. And if his love is the ocean, I want to be the small boat floating on it. When we arrived at his ship he showed me everything and we stopped to see the beautiful sunset on the mast. I couldn't resist anymore.

''Killian, I love you, I love you'' I said and kissed him passionately putting my arms around his.

''Oh, I am sorry'' I said from embarrassment

''I love you too my princess'' He said and lifted me up again kissing me. Suddenly a powerful magic came out of our kiss realizing our love to the whole kingdom. Before I realize it I find myself in his warm arms in Storybrook with my memories intact.

''Swan, you remember!'' He said touching my chick with his hand while a tear fell of his face.

''Yes, my pirate yes'' I said crying from happiness while I was placing my head on his chest again.


End file.
